


Plus Pres

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Series: Salacious Serendipity [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Did I mention sex?, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Lots of Sex, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Tom/Post Night Manager filming<br/>Tom and Audrey have been talking, and seeing each other when he's in L.A., since their weekend in San Diego. Feelings began to bloom for them both. After exploring Tom's body of work and watching interviews on YouTube, she could see why his fandom adored him. But she cared for him for other reasons as well.<br/>Like how he'd send her flowers every week, no matter where he was in the world. That his texts made her smile and his phone calls could completely turn her day around. Just the sound of his voice touched something inside her.<br/>	Despite her knowing more of his fame, she treated him the same. She only saw Thomas. The guy that fed her strawberries while they read the morning paper. The one who made love to her in the grass after they went for a run. Who made her toes curl. The goofy guy who had fun with her when they had the time.<br/>Tom had down time between film roles, so he decided to surprise her by showing up on her porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey had just finished shaving her legs over the side of the large claw foot tub and showering under the rain shower head. She let her hair air dry and hang down her back then pulled on one of Tom's tees that he'd left there the last time, the soft clingy black one that barely covered her ass and the black lacy thong he'd bought her for Valentine's Day.  
She corked the bottle of wine and put it back in the fridge. Plucking up her glass, she padded barefoot into the living room. Tom's ring tone went off.  
"Hey you. I thought you were on a plane for another couple hours."  
"There was a change of plans."  
"Oh no, baby. What's wrong?"  
"I had to make an unscheduled stop."  
The doorbell rang. "Hang on, baby. There's someone at the door."  
Audrey checked the peep hole to see the back of someone's head. She left the chain connected but unlocked and opened the door."Hello?" He turned and smiled. "Thomas?"  
"I hope you don't mind."  
She fumbled with the chain to let him in. He picked up his duffle and set it inside the door. She bounced from foot to foot then threw herself into his arms. He grabbed her shoulders then moved to the small of her back then down over her ass. He groaned and pulled her body tighter against him. His mouth crushed hers, their tongues tangling. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Miss me?"  
"You know it, tiger." He growled and pushed his face into her neck, mouthing then biting. She giggled and squirmed against him. "Miss me?"  
He took her hand and pressed it to his groin. "What do you think?" She squeezed and pressed her chest to his. Their open mouths hovered close together. He kicked her door shut then scooped her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He grinned up at her as she smiled down at him. He didn't have ask where to go. His long legs took them straight to her bedroom. Soft moonlight shot through her curtains as he laid her down on her bed. "I've got a week before I need to be back in London. I want to spend that here with you."  
"Tom, I've got to work this week."  
"I won't stop you. I just want to be near you." He kissed her slow and deep, bringing her back to him and pulling her hips up against his. "We're talking too much."  
"And wearing too many clothes." He laughed then slid his hand down the outside of her thigh and up her hip. His fingers wrapped around the waistband and pulled it down to the tops of her thighs. His fingertips danced over her pelvis, drawing a gasp. He smiled down at her, his head turning slightly to the side as he watched her cheeks redden and her lips part. The backs of his fingers brushed the front of her thong and found it soaked.  
"Oh my sweet, you did miss me."  
"Always." He draws his pointer and ring finger up the outside of her labia, the middle tracing up her cleft. Her hips bucked up to his hand. He kissed her bottom lip then moved down her body, drawing the panties down with him.  
He tossed the panties to the floor before trailing kisses back up her legs. Then his hands slid underneath the familiar shirt she wore, trailing kisses up her abdomen. He suckled one breast then the other before easily slipping it off over her head and tossing it away. His fingers traced down the line of her abdomen before returning to anxiously caress her soft pink flesh. She closed her eyes moaning softly at his expert movements, knowing just how to illicit the sounds he loved hearing her make the most. “That’s my girl,” he breathed. He watched her face and felt her body tense. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.  
However, her phone chose that moment to ring. She opened and rolled over, snatching it off the charger on the nightstand. “Hello?”   
Tom arched a brow, never having seen her turn off like that. Usually when they were together, especially in bed, nothing of the outside world existed for them. Phones went unanswered, outside noises went ignored, even knocks on the door remained completely unnoticed. There was a slight pout to his lip as he slid closer, stroking her side with his hand. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn’t talk so much as listen. Tom felt like her attention needed to return to what was most important at the moment. Which was him and everything he was going to do to her.  
He kissed her shoulder then her neck, before rolling to lay over her. He kissed across her shoulders before moving down her back, his fingers anxiously tracing over her soft warm curves. Straddling her thighs, he sat up and took off his shirt and undershirt then tossed them away. He removed his shoes and socks.   
Tom continued to trail kisses over her bare skin down to her thighs. Yet, she remained on the phone, more engulfed in the conversation than paying attention to him. His hands slid under her body, flattening against her belly as he kissed her lower back resting his face there a moment. Then he sunk his teeth into her left butt cheek. She squeaked and gasped.  
“AHHH!” She cried out, not having expected that. “NO! Nothing! I...stubbed my toe on the table.” Tom grinned then bit again harder, causing her to squeak again. “Yes! I’ll get the last papers signed tomorrow! I...gotta go!” She sucked in a breath. “THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON!”   
He grinned when she turned over beneath him and crawled back up over her, laying his body flat against hers. “I thought that might get your attention.” He looked into her eyes with a mischievous grin, wrapping his arms around her as his hips pressed against hers. “What was that all about, hmmm?” He kissed her cheek then her neck before looking into her eyes again. “What was so important you couldn’t let it go to voice mail?”   
She wrinkled her nose at him, wanting to be mad but honestly feeling more frisky than before. “HR. They want the last of my transfer papers finished like...yesterday.”   
Tom furrowed his brow. “Transfer papers? Transfer papers for what?”   
She smiled, resting her hands on his bare back, slowly caressing his firm body. It was such a relief that he'd put on weight again. He’d gotten so dreadfully thin for the last few roles he played. All she wanted to do was feed him. But now that was over. He ate more and worked out to put on muscle. “It’s not a promotion, but I’m getting paid more and better benefits.”   
Leaning up, she captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He moaned into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste as their tongues met, dancing and entwining together. Things started to get a little more heated as she wrapped her leg around his waist, arching her back to press her breasts against his firm chest. However when the kiss broke so they could breathe, she had news she hadn’t shared with him. “Where are they transferring you to?” She trailed anxious kisses down his neck.   
“Now, who isn’t paying attention?” She nipped his shoulder, but not nearly as hard as he’d bitten her ass. He grinned, sliding his hand into her hair. He gripped it tightly before devouring her lips yet again.  
Tom's free hand and both of Audrey's reached for his pants. The button and zipper were no match for their combined powers. She brought her feet up and shoved his pants down roughly.  
"Ow, babe!"  
"Sorry. You're the one who wears pants tight enough that your fangirls have named your cock."  
"Wha-what?" He dissolved into laughter.  
"They've named your cock. These girls are bunch of horny bitches. I love them."  
"I do too." He kissed her, his lips moving against hers but making no sound 'but not as much as you'. He slid off the bed and dropped his pants. He went to the drawer of her nightstand. He groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Oh Rey, did we use the last of the condoms last time?"  
"No, we don't need them."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I'm clean. You're clean, right?"  
"Right."  
"Then we don't need them. We're not having sex with anyone else, are we?" Tom shook his head.  
"Um, darling. I want a family, but now is not the time."  
"Tom, I got an IUC my last appointment."  
"Forgive me, love, I was born with a prick. What the hell is an IUC?"  
"Intrauterine Contraception. No babies until I take it out."  
"Well that will save us gobs."  
"We do fuck like bunnies. So come here, Bugs." He climbed onto the bed and on top of her.  
"You never answered my question." He rubbed himself on her to get hard again. "Where are you going?"  
"I transferred to an overseas teacher exchange."  
"Overseas where?"  
"I'll be teaching English in a small town outside of Paris."  
Tom beamed. "Oh Rey! That's fanastic! Paris is only like 2 hours from London." He kissed her then again then again more excitedly. His hands kneaded her breasts, thumbs flicking nipples back and forth. She arched under him. Tom wrapped her leg around his waist then positioned himself. He buried his face in her neck and his cock in her cunt. She groaned and wrapped her other leg around his thigh. He moaned and set his teeth against her clavicle.  
"Forgive me, darling but it's been a tick and you feel fantastic." His thrusts were hard and fast and he mouthed her collarbone until he worried he might leave a hickey. Her nails dug trails into his back and her hips met his. He pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes meeting and never looking away. Her body began shake, one of his favorite things about her.  
Audrey felt it in the base of her spine. A spike of pleasure that pushed her into orgasm, a radiating fire from where their bodies joined. God, she adored this man. She clawed his back more as she came hard, screaming his name. Tom grabbed a handful of her hair, clenching his teeth as he fucked her hard, almost animalistic. He'd never met a woman that could undo him the way she did. He lost rhythm as he got closer.  
"Oh god yes! Fuck me, Thomas!" That dirty mouth of hers! He felt it like an electric shot. His cock pulsed his orgasm. They'd only made love once without a barrier between them. Now to not need that barrier anymore. He groaned and collapsed on top of her.  
Audrey rubbed her body against him; her thighs along his, her feet along his calves, her hands over his back and shoulders and down his upper arms. She relished the press of his belly against her and the way his broad muscular chest smashed her ample breasts between them.  
He propped himself up, brushing her hair from her face. "Something wrong, baby?"  
"No, I just- Sometimes, I forget how you feel when you're gone for months at time. I just wanted to touch you."  
"I'm sorry, darling." He kissed her nose then rolled to the side, collapsing onto the pillows he'd claimed as his. "But at least now, we won't be too far apart. I can pop over whenever we like."  
"I thought you'd want to show me around London." She laid her head on his chest.  
"Of course. I'll take you wherever you want to go, my sweet." He kissed the top of her head. They laid together like that until their breath evened out and before they knew it, sleep had claimed them both.

The next morning, Audrey and Tom left at the same time. She heading to the school, and Tom off for a run. “Have a good day at work, darling.” Tom saw her to her car. She tossed in her bag and turned back towards him. Reaching up to cup her face, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as his arms encircled her and pressed her up against the side of the car, kissing again. Tom pressed his hips to hers and it was quite plain that he was more than anxious to have her again after that morning romp in the shower.   
She giggled, leaning her head back against the car to look up at him. “I will knowing I have you to come home to.” She kissed his lips one more time then his nose. She sliped into the driver's seat and put her seatbelt on as Tom closed her car door. Turning on the car, she put it in reverse and pulled out of the drive way. Tom gave a pouty lip and the saddest puppy dog eyes she’d ever seen. She can’t help but giggle and wave back, blowing him a kiss before heading down the street. Once she was on her way, Tom turned on his IPod and headed off for his morning run.   
~*~  
Audrey’s eyes darted between her watch and the clock on the wall, feeling like this was the slowest meeting of her life. She was already over two hours late getting home, and she hadn’t had a chance to call Tom to tell him she’d been forced to attend a mandatory meeting. Without realizing it, her tapping her folder with the eraser of her pencil got louder with every tick of the clock.   
“Audrey?” Hearing her name snapped her back into the moment and she caught her pencil between her fingers, looking at him. “I’m sorry. Are we keeping you from something? Do you have a hot date or something that’s more important than what we’re discussing?”   
She stared at him for a moment. “You have no idea.” She closed her eyes, wishing she’d just kept that little comment to herself.   
“Uh huh. Well, that’s all for today. Make sure that all your students fill out the forms that will be in your boxes tomorrow ready to be distributed. We want them in before school ends tomorrow afternoon. Thank you.” Everyone gathered their things and headed out. “Audrey, can I talk to you?” She’d been half way out the door when she was called back in. Dropping her head with a sigh, she walked back in, plopping her bag on the table while the rest of the room vacated.   
“Are you sure, absolutely sure, that you what this transfer?”   
“Tim.” She groans. “It’s a bit late to back out now, don’t you think? And yes, I want to go. Very much so.”   
“You don’t even speak French.” He pointed out.   
“I speak enough. I have the whole Rosetta Stone thing going for me and a...friend who speaks fluent French. I suspect I’ll pick up a lot while I’m there too.” He sighed, crossing his arms. Tim had had a thing for her since the first day she came to work in this school district. They had gone out once, and it just didn’t work. Then he had set her up on that blind date that ended up standing her up, which led to the greatest discovery in your entire life. When Tom spotted her at the bar and definitely made the night worth it. And every one after that even more so. But it seemed like Tim still carried a torch for her somewhere in his mind.  
“You know if you want to come home, any time, I’ll make sure there’s a job waiting here for you.” He slipped his hands into his pockets.  
She smiled resting her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek. Then picking up her bag, she hurried out, checking the time again. Christ, it’s almost 7:30pm. Reaching for her cell phone to turn it back on, she hit the button several times only to find that the battery had gone dead. “Oh for the love of-” She ran to her car and nearly dove into the driver's seat as she buckled the seat belt before burning rubber out of the parking lot.   
When she got home, she hurried up the stairs to her door, finding it unlocked. “Tom!” She shouted, taking off her coat and hanging up her purse before plugging in her cell phone on the charger by the door. “I am so sorry! There was a last minute meeting, and we all were required to stay. Although, I don’t know why I had to considering my last day is Friday.” She toke off her shoes and headed further into the house, expecting to find him in the living room but no such luck. The house for the most part was dark. “Tom?”  
She turned and walked through the kitchen to the hallway, pausing when she saw a trail of crimson red rose petals on the floor. The whole house smelled of roses and she followed the trail to the bedroom. Pushing open the door, she found that there were candles lit around the room casting a soft yet somewhat eerie glow around the room. The bed was covered in black satin sheets, roses spread all over the bed.   
Opening the door further, she saw Tom standing at the opposite side of the small table that was usually against the wall. He’d covered it with a sheet and there were three black boxes set on it. One with a green ribbon, one with a crimson ribbon, and one with a blue ribbon, all tied neatly in bows. To the side of them was a blindfold and restraints. He wore his black lounge pants and a black shirt he’d left unbuttoned showing his strong muscular chest. This was interesting. She stepped forward, not quite understanding.   
“You’re late.”  
“Yes, I’m sorry about that. I...”   
“You need to be punished for that.” Dear God, when he was in that dominant mood, it didn’t take much to get her going. “So.” He nodded towards the boxes on the table. “Choose.”   
“Choose?”   
“One of these three boxes will contain your punishment for this evening.” He grinned mischievously. “Can’t have you being such a naughty girl when I came here to spend time with you.”  
Audrey picked up the first box, the one with green ribbon. It felt heavy but nothing moved in it. She set it back down. The next one, the red ribbon, felt light in her hands, again nothing moved inside. She set it down and moved to the third, the blue. It had weight and was the biggest of them all. She glanced at Tom, but he gave no indication of his preference. She handed him the box in her hands. He smirked.  
"Now, strip and shower. But you cannot use hot water."  
Audrey laughed. "What? You expect me to take a cold shower?"  
Tom set his jaw. She'd seen that face. That Shakespeare play she'd never heard of, Coriolanus. He'd been the reason she watched it and it was amazing. "Yes. Now strip. I want you out here in 5 minutes so don't bother with washing your hair."  
Audrey frowned and began to unbutton her dress shirt. "Do I at least get a hug? Or a kiss?"  
"Afterwards." She bit her lip. He only got like this when something interfered with his plans. Which was why he rarely made them. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She bent from the waist and rolled the stockings down her legs.  
Tom licked his lips. She hadn't worn any underwear to work. He'd gone to all this trouble to tidy her house, make a light, healthy meal for the two of them and set up this little scene. Then she was late. The food got cold, the candles burned lower. And after the blackout they'd had to suffer through, he'd found he liked her most under candle light.  
While Audrey cussed loudly under the cold water, making quick work of personal hygiene, Tom fastened the restraints to the bed. Five minutes later, Audrey stood shivering in the bedroom. "Lay on your belly, my pretty one." The satin sheets afforded no warmth. Tom gently fastened the cuffs around her wrists then her ankles. "These were presents I had intended to give you, but you'll have to earn the other two by being a good girl."  
"Yes, sir." Audrey wrapped her hands around the restraints. Tom placed the blindfold over her eyes. He carefully unwrapped her present/punishment. The cherry varnish of the wooden paddle glinted in the candlelight. He teased her with it. Running it over her legs and lower back, the perfect curve of her ass. She lifted it, offered it to him.  
"Do you know what this is?"  
"Yes, sir. It's a paddle."  
"Good girl, but not just any paddle. I had this made for you. You'll have to wait until later to see how beautiful it is. To see how much care I had put into it. Because I care about you."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Now, count." He caressed her ass. Her normally warm, supple skin was chilled. He cracked the paddle off each cheek then rubbed her ass. She squeaked.  
"One, two." Four more in rapid succession, Audrey arched her back and wiggled then pushed her ass back up into the air. "Three, four, five and six." The flesh began to redden and warm.  
"What's a good number, darling? Say 13? Yes, that'll make you a good girl."  
"Yes, sir." Tom paddled her ass, soothing between each one. By the time they reached twelve, Audrey was pulling on the restraints and gritting her teeth. Welts had formed in a curious shape. Tom smiled at his handy work then delivered number 13 across her pussy.  
The paddle came away with a wet spot. Tom caressed, cooing soft praises. He dipped his fingers into her swollen pussy and was rewarded with a moan. He couldn't decide whether to lick the paddle or suck his fingers. He licked the paddle.  
"Oh Rey, you taste so sweet. Open your mouth." He laid his fingers on her tongue. She licked and sucked her own wetness from his long, lovely fingers.  
His cock twitched in the obscene tent it made of his lounge pants. He knelt in front of her and pulled the waistband down to his thighs. He rubbed the head of his cock along her lips. Audrey opened her lips and waited. Tom grabbed the back of her head and thrust forward. She whimpered and tried accommodate him, but he was just so big and she couldn't assist herself. He pulled back when he mistakenly choked her.  
"Such a good girl." His moans grew louder, his grip tightened and he fucked her face while she sucked and licked him. His head dropped back. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open. "Oh my Audrey, my darling." He forced himself to stop then positioned himself behind her. The euphoria of not having to wear a condom spread through him as he sunk inside her. They both groaned. Her body met his, hips rolling thrusts, pulling on the restraints.  
"Oh god, Thomas." He leaned down and drew his wet tongue in a line up her back. They moved together, pleasure rising. Tom laid himself over her back and pounded into her, holding her by the hip and throat. His fingertips found her hard bud and rubbed it in circles until her body bucked and she screamed his name. He found his release a few thrusts after.  
He carefully unbuckled her cuffs and took off her blindfold, molding her body to his. "You're forgiven, baby. Next time, call." She nodded and snuggled against his chest, placing soft kisses. He wrapped those long arms around her and kissed her deeply, a kiss that curled her toes.  
~*~  
A little while later, Audrey pulled herself up from the bed, running her fingers through her hair, heading into the bathroom. Afterwards when she was washing her hands, she decided to brush her teeth too. Sometimes, when there was a lot of screaming involved in their playing, her throat and mouth dry rather quickly. Not to mention his unintentionally, occasionally trying to choke her to death with his cock. She giggled a little at the thought before rinsing her mouth out and swishing some mouthwash. Spitting back in the sink, she washed her face before picking up a rag and patting her skin dry.   
Her butt was still a bit sore from the paddling she’d gotten, and she wondered if it had left a mark. Turning to the side, she could see something but couldn’t make it out. She turned the light on and turned more towards the mirror. “What the...” She ran her finger over the edges. It was still a bit tender but it was definitely a shape. An intentional one.   
“Do you like it?” She jumped, seeing Tom leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, watching her with a small satisfied smirk on his lips.   
“What is it?” He chuckled and walked over, turning her rear towards the mirror. He wrapped his arm around her and gently traced the mark with his fingertips. His touch made her entire body shudder on her still sensitive skin.   
“Oh darling, if you’re going to be moving to France, you should already be familiar with this.” He kissed her shoulder then her cheek. Wrapping his other arm around, he pulled her body against his. “It’s a fleur-de-lis. A stylized lily.” She looked at the mark in the mirror as his fingertips continued to tenderly trace it.  
"I know what a fleur-de-lis is." She grinned, resting her face to his neck loving the sound of him speaking French, even if it was a common phrase. He smiled, hugging her close.  
“Do you like it?” He whispered into her ear, gently caressing her neck with his fingertips.   
“I love it.”   
He grinned. “Good.” He pulled back enough to look down into her eyes. “I can give you as many as you like.” His hand slid into her hair, gripping it to pul her head back and look down into her eyes. “As often as you’d like.” They both smiled then at once, began to devour each other’s kiss. After a moment his hands wrap around her waist and hoist her up to sit on the counter as he presses his hips hard against her between her thighs, capturing her lips, once more anxiously savoring her sweet taste.  
Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist. The cool counter felt glorious against her hot ass. Tom cupped the side of her face, her jaw and feasted at her mouth. His thumb smoothed along her chin and cheek. She slowly opened her eyes as he pulled back.  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart?"  
"God, yes." As if on cue, her stomach growled. They laughed as Audrey slid off the bathroom counter, wincing at her welted ass.  
Tom's fingertips caressed the fleur-de-lis welts over her ass cheeks. He picked up the paddle and handed it to her. "Oh Thomas! It's beautiful." Audrey traced the three fleur-de-lis engraved into the paddle. 'TWH' was engraved into one side of the handle and 'ARC' was on the other. She threw her arms around him and kicked her legs up. Tom spun her around.  
"I'm glad you like it. I'll give you your other present tomorrow."  
"Oh I love presents." He set her down on her feet. "Now feed me."  
"Yes, darling."  
They walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Tom fed her cheese and berries while they waited for their chicken to cook.  
"I wish I didn't have to work this week."  
"I wish you didn't have to either. How about I come get you for lunch tomorrow?"  
"That's a great idea."  
Tom plated up their chicken and reheated the vegetables and potatoes. Audrey poured them both a glass of white wine, setting the silver wear and glasses at perpendicular place settings. Yet, Tom set the plates side by side in front of the same chair. He moved the second setting to the plates then sat down and patted his lap. Audrey raised an eyebrow but sat down on his thigh. He scooted them forward in the chair then wrapped his arm around her and began to eat. Audrey watched him for a moment. He glanced at her then paused.  
"You're not eating."  
"I was just wondering why you wanted me on your lap. For dinner."  
"I haven't seen you in months. We only have a week together before I leave. I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible as near as possible. Does this bother you?"  
"No, I was just wondering." Tom waited until she began to eat before starting again. Several times during their meal, Audrey adjusted herself on his thigh. Her tender ass smarting even though his track pants were soft.  
Tom cleared his throat and pushed the remainder of his plate away. "Can't sit still?"  
"My ass stings." He chuckled. "And you don't seem to mind or am I imagining the erection distorting your lap?"  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. You being in -my- shirt with only two buttons done and no knickers is adding to your squirming. Are you done?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure?" Audrey leveled him with a look. He chuckled. They'd discussed the eating thing several times. "Sorry, force of habit." He rubbed her knee. "Darling, would you clear the plates then bend over the table and wait for me?"  
Audrey swallowed. Just a simple request had her aching for the hard cock pressing against her thigh. He wasn't being Dom Tom, just asking her to perform a task. She nodded, but she knew he could feel how wet she was against his thigh. He scooted them back and waited for her to stand. She picked up the plates and cleared the table. He hadn't asked her to, but she refilled their wine as well. Audrey bent over the table and waited.  
She must have dozed off because she gasped then sighed at the cool touch of Tom's fingers on her ass. "It's a lovely shade of red and your welts have already started to heal." The cool aloe lotion they used soothed the burn and the sting. She'd bought it for the bitching sunburn she'd got when she'd gone to the Grand Caymans. They'd found other uses for it. She sighed contentedly. "When do you leave for France?"  
"I'm waiting for my work visa to be approved."  
"Come with me to Hawaii then."  
"What?" She stood up. With how close he was, that put her right against him. His arms reflexively went arm her, his fingertips dancing up her spine.  
"Come with me to Hawaii. For Skull Island. You can lounge on the beach while I'm on set. Or go sightseeing. I'll have off days. We can see the Islands."  
Audrey bit her lip. She'd always wanted to go to Hawaii. But never really had anyone to go with. "I guess I could have my sister get my mail and watch for my visa. But once it comes, I'll have to leave."  
"So you'll come?" He shook her gently but excitedly.   
"Yes."  
"Fantastic!" He squeezed her then kissed her deeply. Their hands roamed each other. When they parted, they were breathing heavily and ready for another go. "Lay back on the table." Audrey hopped onto the varnished wood and lay back.  
Tom brought the bowl of strawberries over. He held one to her lips. She took to the offered berry even though she wasn't hungry but before she could chew, Tom's lips met hers, their tongues danced around the berry, both of them sucking the juice from its tender flesh before Tom's tongue stole the berry into his mouth and pulled away.  
Tom sat down in the chair and pulled it up to the table. She started to lean up. "No. Lay down, love." Tom's fingers parted her pussy lips. He pressed his thumb against her clit and slid two fingers inside of her. With a moan, she opened like a flower. Tom set the bowl on her pelvis and began to inspect the berries as he fingered her. Audrey closed her eyes and tried not to writhe too much. Tom withdrew his fingers and placed the four small deliciously red strawberries into her quivering cunt.   
Audrey clenched around them. The berry juice mixed with her juice and ran down between her cheeks. Tom groaned and rubbed his cock through the thin fabric. He dove in and sucked on her clit. Audrey bucked, but Tom wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her tightly. He pushed his face deeper into her. He moved his thumb to her clit and flicked it back and forth as his tongue sought the berries out. Her body undulated, bringing her upper body up off the table. Tom slipped his hand into his bottoms and stroked his cock. When he'd retrieved the last strawberry, he stood up and jerked her to the edge of the table. Audrey sat up and Tom grabbed her hair. He positioned himself then thrusted forward. They moaned into each other's mouth.  
"You're perfection."  
Tom held Audrey's throat tightly, not enough to restrict her air. His other arm held her around her lower back.  
They kissed passionately, their moans echoing in each other. Audrey wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulders. He sat down abruptly on the kitchen chair, pulling her with him.   
"Oh Christ!" The sudden change impaled her on his cock. Pain laced through the pleasure. Tom saw her face knit and pulled her back.  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded. "Just give me a minute."  
"I hurt you. I'm sorry."  
Audrey laid her finger against his lips. "It's ok." She kissed him slowly. "It's going to happen from time to time. It's ok, baby." Aubrey braced her feet on the bottom rungs of the chair and moved her hips.  
Tom moaned and kissed her throat. "I missed you so." He ran his hands up her back. He braced his feet and thrust up to meet the rotations of her hips. Her body shuddered. Tom kissed his way down her throat and chest, licking the tops of her breasts. His body began to shake as he concentrated on his thrusts, holding her body tightly to his. His large hand clamped over her shoulder from behind. The sound of their flesh smacking together, their grunts and and moans and soft curses, their hungry kisses, all built until they came shaking and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey sat at her desk, finishing up some of her paperwork. She couldn't concentrate. Not with the man she cared deeply for waiting for her at home. They'd slept curled together. She liked that he held her most of the night. And when he rolled away, he lay so that she could wrap around him. They went for a run together when his alarm went off. They shared a light breakfast in each other's lap on her porch swing then took a shower together. Her calves still ached from the way she'd stood against the shower wall. Stood hell, he'd slammed her up against that wall and fucked her until she came screaming then fucked her more.  
The knock on the door startled her from the memory of his arms wrapped around her in the best hug she'd ever gotten.  
"Where are you at, Chambers? Cause it sure isn't here."  
She smiled at Jill, the receptionist. "Reliving the best hug from the greatest man I've ever known."  
Jill tittered. "Sounds like love."  
Audrey shrugged but smiled down at the screen saver on her phone. It was the selfie they'd taken at the carnival. They'd done face paint. She looked like a mermaid and he looked like Pagliacci. "Jill, we've only been dating each over for 6 months." The woman leveled her with a stare. "And most of that has been long distance."  
"Doesn't matter. You're sprung, girl." The buzzer went off from the front. Jill leaned out into the hall and looked into reception. "Oh, Who is this?" And she was off like a shot. Audrey shook her head. At Jill and to try to concentrate. Jill tittered from the front counter. Man, that woman was a flirt. Audrey began to type. She could swear she could smell Tom's cologne. A whiff of Armani Code hit her. She sighed and smiled. Someone cleared their throat from the door. Audrey looked up to a sprawling bouquet of red roses. At the head of her favorite pair of legs.  
"Ready for lunch, beautiful?"  
Audrey beamed. "Yes! Just give me a few minutes to shut everything off."  
Audrey saved her work and signed out of her computer. "While you're here, grab that box of my things." She grabbed her purse, her valise and her laptop. Tom shifted her flowers to grab her box.  
"Lead the way, darling."  
"Have nice lunch." Jill wiggled her fingers at them as they ducked out the door.  
"So where are we going for lunch?"  
"You'll see." Tom helped her put her things in the backseat of her car. He slipped up behind her and tied his tie over her eyes.   
"Tom?"  
"Surprise. Remember?" Tom slipped his arm around her waist and escorted her to his rental Jaguar.  
They held hands during the drive. Tom's thumb rubbed back and forth across her wrist. The radio played Lindsey Stirling in until they pulled to a stop.  
Audrey sat still as the music shut off, the engine quieted, Tom's touch left her and his door opened and closed. Her door opened and he helped her out. She strained to hear anything but could only hear birdsong.  
"Sit." She bent as if to sit in a chair but felt nothing so she adjusted to sit on the ground. Tom carefully removed her heels. He began to slid her skirt down her legs.  
"Tom?" Her hands covered his to stop him.  
"No one is around. Just us." She let go of him. He removed her blouse then settled her against his chest. His warm bare chest felt smooth against her back. He loosened the tie and let it fall.  
"Oh Tom." They sat on a blanket in her back yard. He'd prepared a picnic and laid it out elaborately. The next couple hours passed with Tom feeding her and kissing her. They spent the rest of the afternoon laying on the blanket, holding each other and talking in the warm sun. They shared memories of their separate travels and her upcoming move. They'd always been rushed with so little time together that they just enjoyed each other's bodies. Now they were able to enjoy each other's company. When the sun finally set, they moved inside.  
Audrey and Tom sat cuddled up on the couch with their arms around each other. It felt so good when he held her, like she was made to fit perfectly in his arms. His fingers stroked slowly down her arm, loving the feel of her soft skin. He kissed her head, pulling her closer before reaching for the remote and turning off the TV.   
“So? Shall we go out for dinner tonight or stay in?” He wrapped his other arm around her as well. “What are you hungry for?” She grinned, looking up at him with a mischievous look in her eye. He chuckled, kissing her lips gently. “I mean besides that.”  
“Hm, I don’t know.” She leaned up and kissed him again. “As long as you have me for desert,” she whispered against his lips. They both smiled and kissed once more not being able to get enough of each other.   
“Oh trust me, darling.” Reaching up, he touched her chin. “I’ve got plans for you tonight. Which is why you need to eat a good supper. You’re going to need your strength.”  
“Oooh.” Her eyes lit up when he said that. He was so wonderfully imaginative, always had something new to try. Sometimes, his Dom side came out and although she wasn’t particularly submissive (at least she hadn’t been in the past), she didn’t mind being so with Tom. It was exciting. The only time she really had to put the brakes on is when he would forget her rule about playing ‘publicly’. She was dead set on their play being strictly private. Especially now that she knew who Tom was and what he did for a living; and that most of the time, they were watched more closely than either of them cared for. Tom respected her wishes and always apologized immediately.  
His PR team would have a coronary if someone overheard or got a picture of them dabbling in BDSM in public. It had already gotten out that they were seeing each other. But, Tom was just as private about their relationship as he didn’t really want to share her with anyone. With that one rule, which they both agreed was reasonable and smart, when they were alone in her home or his hotel room, she let him do anything to her that popped into his head and she eagerly did whatever he said.   
Deciding on Italian, they both ordered and waited for their food, munching on the bread sticks which were absolutely addicting. “So you’ll be coming up to see me when I’m home on weekends once you move to France, yes?”   
“Hmm. Maybe. How far away is it from London?”   
“About two hours on the train. You can come up Friday afternoon once you’re off work then leave Sunday afternoon so you’ll be ready to go back to school Monday morning.” He poured some wine in her glass then some in his own when they brought the bottle he’d ordered. She chuckled, shaking her head and picking up her glass taking a drink. “What?”  
“I just told you about my taking a job there, and you’ve already planned out how we can see each other.” She smiled and reached over taking his hand in hers, holding it tight. “You really do like me don’t you.”  
He smiled, taking her hand to place tender kisses to her knuckles before placing his other hand over it, holding it a bit tighter. “Darling, if I had my way we’d never be apart. I miss you more than I can say when I don’t see you for weeks and months on end. I worry about you, knowing the stress and demands your work takes on you. I would happily make things easier on you.”   
Audrey smiled. “I’d make things easier on you too.”  
Tom smiled. "I beg to differ. You have a tendency to make things hard for me." Tom sipped his wine.  
Audrey's smile widened. "Don't you mean your cock?" He choked then coughed then laughed.  
"Yes, Rey but I was attempting to be coy."  
Audrey leaned over and grabbed a hold of his tie and jerked him forward. "Coyness is unbecoming on my dirty little Englishman."  
"Little?"  
Audrey nuzzled her nose with his. "You're anything but little. My tall," her voice grew softer, "muscled," softer still, "long, thick..." Tom licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers.  
The waiter cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt." Tom leaned back in his chair, his tie slipping through her fingers as she loosened them for him to do so. He set their respective dishes in front of them. "Is everything to your liking?" They both took a small bite then nodded.  
"So, where were we?"  
"You were telling me you wanted me to come London every weekend."  
"Yes, darling. Or we could switch. One weekend in Britain, one weekend in France. That is after Skull Island filming."  
Audrey finished chewing her bite then swallowed. "What about the Marvel filming?"  
"There is that. When it comes time, we'll discuss that." Tom took a bite, savoring the sweet and spicy flavor. He didn't notice the look on Audrey's face until she set her fork down and crossed her arms. "Baby, don't be like that." Tom wiped his mouth and set his fork down.  
"I hate when you just assume I have nothing else to do than fuck you."  
"Whoa. That's not what I meant."  
"Really? Because that's kinda how it felt. Like my life and my job were at the convenience of yours."  
Tom sighed and frowned slightly. "Audrey, you know that's not true." He gently but firmly pulled on her arms until she released them. He took her hands in his then cupped her face with their joined hands. "I'm sorry if it came off that way. I simply meant it's months away. So let's enjoy this week, Hawaii and being only 2 hours away from each other until it comes time for me to film the Marvel movies. And I promise you, we'll discuss it in plenty of time for us to decide how we're going to handle it." Tom implored her with his eyes. "Alright?"  
She sighed, feeling bad for her overreaction. "Alright."  
Tom kissed her deeply and sweetly, taking her breath away. "Let's eat so I can give you your second present." He kissed her again then let her hands go. They ate in comfortable silence, sharing intense glances that clearly said more than words.  
When the waiter took their plates away, Tom laid the green ribbon tied present on the table in front of her. He bit his bottom lip. Audrey looked from him to the present and bit her own lip.  
"You retied the ribbon?" Her fingertips caressed the emerald satin and the black gloss of the box.  
"Well since I'm giving it to you away from the house, I had to add a little something."  
"Oh?"  
"Open it, love."  
Audrey untied the ribbon and carefully lifted the lid. Nestled in fitted foam was a shiny metal tear drop anal plug. She lifted it carefully in the palm of her hand. The end was a jewel the shade of the ribbon. It was bigger than the ones she had at home. She guessed it was a medium. Her belly tightened in anticipation. "Oh Thomas, it's simply lovely!"  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? I love it. You remembered my favorite color." Tom blushed. "I can't wait to use it."  
Tom's lips parted. His cock twitched. "Good. There's something else in the box." She closed her hand on the plug and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Now, I want you to go to the bathroom and put it in. Leave your panties off."  
"Yes, sir." She practically jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Tom watched her hurry away. He'd been pleasantly surprised that she enjoyed ass play and anal sex. He'd been even more pleased when he discovered how dirty her mouth got when they did.  
Audrey locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed from wine and excitement. She shimmied out of the thong and laid it on the sink. Her phone vibrated. Tom.  
T: Take a picture of your face.  
A: Yes, sir.  
To be cheeky, she snapped a picture of her panties draped over the edge of the sink and sent it to him. Audrey hiked her skirt up around her waist then poured a bit of lubricant in the palm of her hand. She rolled the plug on it until it was coated from top to bulb. She rubbed what was left in her hand on her tight muscle ring. Her finger slid in easily. She placed the tip at her anus and put gentle steady pressure. Her body stretched to accommodate the little metal bulb. She snapped the picture at the point where the bulb was the widest. The little cool metal back of the jewel rested against her asshole. She carefully adjusted her skirt, smoothing it over her ass. She carefully washed her hands then sent him the picture. She tucked the panties and the bottle in her hand.  
Audrey watched Tom watch her walk back to the table. His eyes were dark and intense. "Your face is absolutely beautiful." When she sat down, he pulled her chair right against his. He took her hand and placed it on his hard cock. "Next time, I get to do it."  
"Oh god yes." He reached behind her and tugged the skirt up to bare her ass. His long fingers slipped between her cheeks. He rubbed his fingertips against the jewel then gave it a tug. She whimpered loudly.  
"Good girl." The solid back of the chair hid her from view of the other diners. He turned his wrist and the backs of his fingers caressed her thigh then teased her pussy lips. "My god, you're wet." He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. Audrey couldn't look away from him. My god, this man wasn't real. He tucked the panties into his pocket. The waiter approached.  
"Can I interest you in dessert?"  
"No, we'd like the check." Tom pulled his wallet out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. The waiter looked at the name on the card.  
"I'll be right back, Mr. Hiddleston."  
Tom laced his fingers with hers. "There's been a change of plans." She looked confused. "We're not going immediately home."  
"We're not?"  
"No, my darling. I bought tickets to Phantom. I knew it was your favorite."  
"Oh Thomas! I can't-" Audrey couldn't form sentences. She simply threw arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Their tongues tangled and danced. He rested his splayed hand on her ribs. This wonderful man was definitely getting a blow job when they got home. If the tickets were a private box, maybe even during intermission.  
The waiter waited until they parted before returning to the table. Audrey pulled down her skirt as she stood up. Tom returned his card to his wallet and his wallet to his pocket. Tom's hand cupped her ass as they walked.  
When they arrived at the theater, they made their way inside as the usher showed them to their seats. Not a private box, but at least very good seats nearly in the front row. Of course with a packed house, there wasn’t much room for play, except she was still wearing Tom’s present. Add the fact that she was wearing it in public and without underpants was enough to give Tom a satisfied, mischievous look as he sat with his arm around her.   
Three times during the first act, she felt the vibration of his phone go off in his pocket. The first two times, he ignored it. The third he got irritated and reached into his pocket, turning the phone off completely.   
At the 20 minute intermission, the two walked outside to get some air. As packed as the house was and almost in the front row, they were subject to the heat from the stage lights. Stepping outside, they walked a bit further around the building where there were no other theater guests to have a bit of privacy. Tom immediately pushed her up against the wall, taking a deep kiss. She had been shifting a bit more in her seat during certain times in the play. No doubt causing his gift to move certain ways when he felt her breath hitch in her chest.   
“Not fair darling.” His hands rested on her waist as he looked into her eyes. “Having fun without me.” He pouted.   
She grinned and kissed his lips before looking into his eyes. “This is dancing on the line of breaking the rule you know.” Her fingers play with the collar of his shirt. “Not supposed to be engaging in such ‘games’ in public.”   
“Bending the rule, not breaking it. No one knows except you and I, which makes it all the more naughty, wouldn’t you say?” She smiled as they kissed again, however her phone started to go off as the vibration in the pocket of her jacket caught both of their attentions.   
“Jesus,” she says under her breath with a sigh, reaching into her pocket and taking out the phone. After reading the message on the phone, she gave it to Tom. He took it and arched a brow reading the message. ‘If you are with Tom please have him call me ASAP. ~LW~’  
“Wow. Does he call you often?” Tom took out his phone and turned it on. “He isn’t supposed to unless I ask him.”  
“No, he’s never called me or even messaged me before. I forgot you even gave it to him a few months back in case of emergencies.” When his phone powered up, it showed several more messages and missed calls from Luke, his agent. “Is something wrong?”  
Tom dialed Luke’s number and held up his finger to have her wait for a moment while he found out what the deal was. “Luke? What’s going on? Did someone die?” She can’t make out anything Luke says, just hearing muffled words as Tom listened. “You’re kidding. Seriously, you are joking, aren’t you? I’m not due on location for another week.” Audrey frowned, still waiting for him to tell her what’s going on. Tom sighed and looked at his watch. “No, I can’t leave immediately. The best I can do is tomorrow late morning. Yes. Yes. Alright. Text me the details.” Tom clinched his jaw and hung up his phone, obviously very upset about something.   
“What’s wrong? You haven’t lost your new project, have you?” She hadn't seen him upset like this after having talked to anyone on the phone about work before.   
“No, but they want me on a plane to location tomorrow. They wanted me on one tonight, but I am busy.” He turned his phone back off and slipped it into his pocket. She couldn’t help but look disappointed and turned her eyes down. He sighed and took her hands in his. “Oh darling, I’m sorry.” He kissed her knuckles before looking at her again. “But I don’t have to leave for the airport until tomorrow morning. It doesn’t have to interfere with our plans tonight.” The lights of the theater blinked twice letting everyone know to return to their seats that intermission was over. He kissed her hands once more. “Come on, darling.” He kissed her lips in an apology before taking her hand, leading her back inside to watch the rest of the play.  
Tom's fingers laced with Audrey's. He tried to keep attention on the play. But his eyes kept wandering to her face. His thumb never stopped moving over the back of her hand. She smiled at him sadly. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes before he kissed her tenderly at first then deeper. He trailed his fingers down her spine and palmed her ass. He pushed on the little jewel and made her gasp. He whispered against her ear. "No more melancholy tonight. I see your tears. Enjoy your play and we'll play when we get home." Audrey nodded. They watched the remainder of the play, holding hands.  
~*~  
Their teeth clicked together as her back bounced on the bed. He growled and deepened the kiss. His palms skimmed up her thighs and under the skirt. He slipped his hand between them and probed her swollen folds. "Pet, you're drenched. Positively sopping wet." He tugged on the jewel and made her gasp and squirm.  
"You know what you do to me."  
"Same thing you do to me." Audrey cupped him then squeezed him, cock and balls. Her hand squeezed down his length. "Far too many clothes."  
"Far too many." Tom let her up. They watched each other with hungry eyes as they undressed. Tom pounced on her as soon as they were bare.  
His lips and tongue possessed hers, his hands touching every part of her. They fell back on the bed, Tom on his back. Audrey straddled his waist and positioned his cock at her aching cunt. He grabbed her hips and pulled down as he thrust up.  
"Oh Thomas!"  
"Yes, my darling." Her hips rocked back and forth and in a circle. Tom braced his feet and lifted his hips off the bed, meeting her movements with hard thrusts.  
Audrey leaned down to kiss him, hungrily. Tom grabbed her hair and held her mouth just barely away from his. "God, I need you."  
"Like air."  
"Yes!" Audrey whimpered. His thrusts sent the most delicious sensations against the plug in her ass. "Oh god, I can't-"  
"Yes, baby. Cum for me." He licked his lips and stared into her eyes. He gave her ass a smack then tugged on the plug. Her guttural shout twisted desire in his gut. He kissed her roughly, biting her tongue and bottom lip. He smacked her ass again, his balls tightened and he began to pant. "I can't either, love." He covered her mouth with his as she grew louder and louder, her sounds of desire filling him with life. He clamped his arm around her waist and pounded into her. Her body shook as she came hard around his cock. He flipped her onto her back, her head dangling off the side of the bed. The blood rushed to her head, filling her vision with colors and lights. Tom spread her legs wide and filled her with each thrust of his snapping hips. "God, you feel so good." He panted, licking his lips.  
"Harder, Tom. Please!" She wanted him to bruise her, mark her, make her his.  
He did as she begged. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust. He wouldn't need much more. He let his head drop back and gritted his teeth. Sinking into her felt like home, coming home. She was his home. He was cumming home. Cumming so close. He reached between them to rub her throbbing clit with his thumb. With his engorged cock thrusting almost painfully into her, the friction on her throbbing clit helped her cum a second time. Her world swam and she very nearly passed out. Tom rode out her orgasm, his own about to explode. He clamped his hands onto her breasts, his hips stuttering as he finally let himself cum.  
Tom slipped his arms under hers and pulled her up and to his chest. He slid his legs around and fell back with her on his chest. They panted together, hands running over each other's smooth skin. "I'm so sorry we can't finish out this week." His fingers danced up her back.  
Audrey turned her head to the side. "It's alright. Disappointing but I understand."  
"Come with me."  
"Are you kidding?"  
"No." He brushed the hair from her face. "You were going to join me in a week or two. Just come with me in the morning."  
Audrey leaned up and propped herself up on her arms. "Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way or get you into any trouble."  
"Nonsense. And of course, I'm sure." Tom's cock twitched against her hip. "I'm also sure that your lovely breasts are simply begging to be fucked."  
She laughed then leaned up to kiss him. "Such a gentleman and such a dirty prick."  
Tom grinned and pushed the back of her head forward until their lips met. When they broke, he simply looked at her, memorizing how beautiful she looked in this moment. "Hand me my phone and I'll have Luke book you a seat next to mine."  
She sat up then leaned off the side of the bed, her ass sticking up in the air. She fished his phone out of his pocket. Tom popped up and smacked her ass. She screamed in surprise and whipped around.  
"Oh you're in for it, Hiddleston!" She pounced on him. Tom laughed and caught her in the air, pulling her to lay over him as he rested his head back against the pillows and looked up at her. She was so completely beautiful. He reached up and gently slid his fingers through her hair just admiring her features.  
“I have an idea.” He looked into her eyes as his hand moved down to her shoulder.  
“Oh?” Her ears perked up as he always had such extremely good ideas. “Do tell.” She rested her chin to his chest as she looked up at him.  
“It’s something we haven’t done very often, and I have to say...I would like to do it right now. Yes?” She gave a nod wondering what he had in mind. They did have quite an array of activities that they engaged in. “Close your eyes.” He gently brushed his fingers down her eyelids to close them. She giggled, keeping her eyes closed. With one swift masterful move, he rolled her over on her back and lay over her, looking down at her lovely face. He gently caressed her features then began to lavish kisses on her lips before moving down to her throat. His hands caressed her body as he moved down further, careful not to miss a single spot.   
She sighed softly enjoying the feel of his touch as he worshiped her body, so gently, so...lovingly. His kisses continued down to her breasts then further to her abdomen, all the way down to her quivering cunt. Then he moved up on his knees, beginning to kiss from her toes all the way down her legs to her inner thigh. He moved to the other leg doing the same leaving no spot looked over, finding every inch of her warm soft flesh.   
She quivered as she felt his hot breath on her sex where he placed gentle tender kisses there as well. He began to make his way back up her body until he lay over her once more, placing deep passionate kisses to her lips. His arms circled her, embracing her tightly to him. He slid his hand into her hair gently cradling her head as he looked down into her eyes.   
With one smooth stroke, he entered her body, causing her to gasp at the sensation. He smiled, watching her reactions and feeling the way her body writhed beneath him. He began to thrust in long deep strokes. His breathing became a bit deeper.   
Releasing her hair, his hands sought out hers and laced their fingers together. Holding her hands, he pushed them down into the mattress on either side of her, kissing her again unable to resist. He rested his cheek against hers, continuing to move deeper. Both were getting closer to a powerful climax, and she squeezed his hands tighter, moaning in approval.   
All the games were fun and beyond imaginative. She let him dominate her in the bedroom completely, but this was something different. He was making love to her, gently, passionately, lovingly. He was absolutely wonderful. As they both came closer, their bodies seemed to cling to each other. A few more deep thrusts and she cried out throwing her head back against the pillow. Within seconds, Tom joined her.   
Instantly, he raised his head, looking down at her face. He loved the way she looked after she came. Her skin had a glow, she was out of breath, and her body still writhed in ecstasy beneath his own. He smiled and rested his forehead to hers as they both caught their breaths.   
“You’re right. We haven’t done that in a while.” Reaching up, she slid her fingers through his hair that was wet from the sweat of his efforts. “I forgot how wonderful it is when you hold me like that.”   
He cocked his head slightly looking into her eyes. “Hold you like what?”  
She smiled a little and caressed his stubbly face with her fingertips, lost in his beautiful deep blue eyes as they looked at her right now. “Like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world. The gentle way you...” Her words trailed off as she continued to caress his face.   
“Darling, we play all sorts of fun games, and I am beyond pleased that you’re willing to play them with me. Not everyone I’ve been with is as adventurous as you are.” He nuzzled her nose with his own slightly. “But I think my favorite thing...is when we take a time out from them...and I can make love to you. And I look at you like you are the most beautiful woman in the world, because you are. How could I not be in awe of you?”   
She could hardly breathe listening to him as he wonderful things. In the back of her mind, it was hard not to think that the reason he kept wanting to see her was because she was so ‘open minded’ and ‘adventurous’. But in these quiet moments...when he looked at her like this, when he held her like this..she knew it wasn’t true. He liked her for her, just like she liked him for him.   
She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He had never actually said straight out ‘I Love You’ yet. They weren’t that far into the relationship yet. She actually dreaded it because someone doesn’t say ‘I Love You’ without expecting a response. She didn’t know what her answer would be if he did say it.   
But God, he was so handsome, charming, friendly, happy...and never in her life did she have a lover as intense and generous as he was. He never made her feel degraded or humiliated or like dirt. He treated her well, with such loving care. He was wonderful. He kissed her again then again and once more. She returned every passionate touch and affectionate caress.   
Tom smiled against her lips, before taking a breath. “I need to call Luke my darling.” She pouted, enjoying this quiet moment while he held her in his arms. She’d been hoping he wasn’t finished, that perhaps maybe he would make love to her one more time before they had to retire. But he was right. If he didn’t call Luke, she wasn’t going to be able to go with him. She reached over to the bed and fished it out of his jacket then handed it to him. “Thanks, love.” He smiled then kissed her once more before getting up from the bed and going towards the kitchen to get a drink.   
She sat up and smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself with a small smile. She felt wonderful. Her smile grew wider as she closed her eyes, feeling warm and safe inside. He really was beyond wonderful.

Audrey's laughter echoed in the bathroom. Tom growled playfully as he nibbled at her throat. Her hand slapped against the steamed mirror. Her laughter turned to deep throated moans as his thumb flicked her over sensitive clit. His lips and teeth claimed her ear.  
"I can't take it, Tom. It's too much."  
"You'll have all day to recover." He leaned back, gliding his hands up her thighs. She sat atop the bathroom counter with him standing between her legs. "I can't wait to touch and kiss your sun-warmed skin tonight."  
"I might just sleep all day."  
"How fair is that? I'll be reading lines and you'll be naked in bed without me." She shrugged. "I was up all night as well, darling."  
"I could have packed this morning."  
"But I had to see you IN your bikinis to tell you which one to take."  
"Thomas. You only saw three before YOU pulled me onto your lap and bent me over."  
"I couldn't help myself. You looked so stunning." He cupped the side of her face. "I would gladly lose sleep to make love to you."  
"You're so charming, Hiddleston. I might believe you."  
"You should." The smell of coffee and bacon still lingered in the house. Tom stepped back to let her off the counter. She winced. "Are you alright?"  
"Baby, I'm fine. Between the sex, the spanking and this morning's run, I'm a bit sore." That guilty look twisted his handsome face.  
"I'm sorry, my sweet girl."  
Audrey smiled and stood up on her to toes. "It's a good sore, tiger." Her fingers caress down his arms to his hands. Together, they trace her fleur-de-lis welts and the beautiful bruises. "Every mark says I'm yours."  
Audrey looks down at their joined fingers, smiling. She turns her head back to him. The look on his face takes her breath away, intense emotion plays across his face. His eyes are like glowing sapphires, boring into her. "You are. You are mine. You have been since the first night we spent together." It was true. She couldn't think of anyone else who made her feel this way. "And I am yours just assuredly." The backs of his fingers caressed up her spine. "Audrey, I care about you."  
"Thomas-"  
He laid a finger on her lips. "Hush, my sweet. Just take that for what it is." He kissed her. A soft brush of lips that grew firmer. Their tongues swept forward, colliding and dancing. Her chest grew light. Her head followed. Tom's fingertips barely touched her cheek. His thumb held her chin in place. They pulled back but Tom dove right back in, mouth open, drawing her upper lip then her bottom lip into his kiss, tasting her completely.  
Tom rested his forehead on hers. They stared into each other's eyes. His fingers petted the back of her neck, and hers his chest. "We should get ready."   
"We should." He lifted her up by her ass and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and settled over her. Their mouths met again in a consuming kiss. His hands moved down and opened her legs. He broke the kiss and searched her face. "Are you - I mean - I want to be inside you." She lifted her hips in invitation.  
"Yes. Just leave my clit alone."  
He kissed her suddenly, filling her with a single thrust. She arched off the bed, moaning hoarsely into his mouth. He groaned, his entire back flexing with each deep thrust. Audrey drew her legs up. His open mouth hovered over hers, sharing her breath, feeling her heart hammering in time with his.  
"Are you alright, my sweet?"  
"Yes. It hurts. But don't stop."  
"Audrey-" Tom began to pull away.  
She grabbed his hair. "Don't you stop. Don't you dare. The good hurt, tiger."  
"The good hurt."  
"The good -" He thrust harder and took her breath away. "- hurt." He thrust hard until she couldn't make any sound other than a barking moan. Her body shook as she grew closer. "I can't-"  
"Cum, love. Cum." He began to chant the harder and faster he fucked her. "God. Cum. Love." He grabbed her hair and kissed her hard. They pulled each other's hair hard until they came shaking and screaming.  
~*~  
One of Luke's L.A. people drove up to San Jose to drive them to the airport. They cuddled in the backseat, caressing their hands and fingers and kissing softly. They'd admitted they cared for each other. More than just a fantastic fuck. The most fitting song came onto the radio as they reached the airport, Bonnie Raitt 'Something to talk about'.  
Tom held Audrey's hand as they walked leisurely through the airport. They made small talk with the PR lady. A few paparazzi spotted Tom and hurried over.  
"Who's your lady friend, Tom?"  
"Where are you headed, Tom?"  
"Will the Loki movie ever see production?"  
The trio moved through the group taking pictures to the check in counter. Audrey squeezed Tom's hand nervously. He tipped her chin up. "Are you alright?"  
"Just nervous."  
"You're doing splendidly." He kissed her hand then glanced at the crowd. His playful smile suddenly bloomed into a full blown grin as he looked back down at her. He kissed her tenderly and deeply, drinking her in and drawing her up onto her tip toes.  
Audrey followed Tom through the airport in a daze. He'd just made them public. Mr. Private outed their relationship. But honestly, it was bound to happen. And it made her chest twist with emotion that he cared about her enough to show everyone. They left the PR lady and proceeded through security. Tom pulled her into his lap.  
"I want to give you your third present. And I want you to wear it until I come back to the hotel tonight."  
"OK?"  
"If you go to the beach or shower, you can take it off but I want you to put it back on immediately."  
"What is it, Tom?" Audrey bounced excitedly on his lap.  
"Careful, Rey. There's no place I can take you in here and you're giving me a very noticeable hard on."  
She giggled. "You started it." Tom grinned and shook his head. He produced the box wrapped in crimson ribbon. Audrey wiggled excitedly as she untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box. "Oh Thomas." Her fingertips smoothed over the shiny silver chain and the diamonds, the loops and the tension screws.  
"Audrey?"  
"Yes, baby?" Her lips parted. She could already feel the tiny clamps on her nipples and clit.  
"If your clitoris is still too sore, you don't have to wear the third clamp."  
She nodded but Tom noticed the way she pressed her thighs together. "I'll be right back."  
Tom watched her hurry away. Those jeans hugged her ass perfectly. Her ponytail swayed back and forth. He'd almost told her that he loved her. He cared for her that was for sure. Perhaps with her being closer now, it could became love. She was beautiful, intelligent, strong, confident, funny, playful and a wildcat in bed. He grinned as she hurriedly returned to him, skipping slightly.  
"I left the third off. I'll let you do it tonight." He growled playfully and yanked her into his lap. Their flight was called over the PA.  
"That's us." He let her up. They both grabbed their carry-ons. He took her hand again. Audrey glanced up at him. Even though their week had been cut short, they'd grown closer. And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
